


Sakusa's Not So Accidental Journey to Hinata Shouyou

by chesca



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, I'm sorry aran, M/M, idk what to tag, national team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesca/pseuds/chesca
Summary: Sakusa's heard about it before, but he's paid no attention to it. He brushes it off and says that he's seen Hinata being serious before."Really? You've seen Hinata like that before?!" Hoshiumi says, excitedly looking at him. "So what did you think?! How did you feel?!"Sakusa looks at Hoshiumi weirdly. Is there something special about this whole serious Hinata thing? "Uh... Nothing? It's pretty normal of him to be serious about volleyball?"Hoshiumi slumps against his seat and Atsumu snorts. "Then ya have never seen Shouyou - kun's serious face before if ya say it that way."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 471





	Sakusa's Not So Accidental Journey to Hinata Shouyou

**Author's Note:**

> It's me, I'm back again! Aran I'm really sorry asdsfads I didn't know that you were on the national team when I drafted this fic. Oh well nothing we can do about that now :(( 
> 
> I would also like to thank Ciih (@DekuSnoU) and Moli (@milkmoli) for their ideas when I was in a slump AAAAAAA I appreciate it very much  
> Hope you enjoy another self-indulgent fic of mine!

Sakusa finds himself in between Hoshiumi and Atsumu gushing about who knows what. He can’t remember how he got here in the first place, he’s too annoyed to even think about it. Looking back now, he was the first person here, quietly sipping his coffee and enjoying the morning silence the day had given him.

When Hinata joined the Jackals, Sakusa had slipped into a routine. He got used to waking up and finding Hinata meditating on the balcony. Got used to making two cups of coffee, adding more sugar to the other to suit Hinata’s taste buds. Got used to waiting on one of the chairs that was slightly tilted to get more of a view on the dawn dusted Hinata Shouyou. Got used to Hinata’s smile of thankfulness as he joins Sakusa into his morning routine.

But when Hinata decided to pack up and join Asas Sao Paulo, that routine was no more.

Sakusa doesn’t show it, but somehow he wishes that he didn’t have to change that routine. So when the line-up for the National Team Roster was announced, he was a little bit happy.

Well he wasn’t the only one who was happy.

“I can’t believe I get to set for Shouyou-kun again!” Atsumu says.

Hoshiumi nods. “My rival has finally returned and together we’ll take on the world!”

Ah, that’s right. He was still in this hell hole.

“But honestly though, ya know what’s the best thing about Hinata’s return?” Atsumu starts, Hoshiumi waiting for him to continue with Sakusa who has now started to listen also.

“We’re all going to get riled up by Shouyou-kun’s serious look again!” Hoshiumi yells out words of agreement. Sakusa raises an eyebrow, confused.

Hoshiumi and Atsumu look at him, expecting any kind of reaction towards what they said.

Hinata’s serious look?

Sakusa's heard about it before, but he's paid no attention to it. He brushes it off and says that he's seen Hinata being serious before.

"Really? You've seen Hinata like that before?!" Hoshiumi says, excitedly looking at him. "So what did you think?! How did you feel?!"

Sakusa looks at Hoshiumi weirdly. Is there something special about this whole serious Hinata thing? "Uh... Nothing? It's pretty normal of him to be serious about volleyball?"

Hoshiumi slumps against his seat and Atsumu snorts. "Then ya have never seen Shouyou - kun's serious face before if ya say it that way."

Hoshiumi nods and looks at him with... Pity? Why the hell is this seagull faced wing spiker looking at him like that?

Before Sakusa can say anything, Atsumu puts a hand on his shoulder, and if he didn't know Atsumu personally he'd think that he's trying to console him. Unfortunately he does. "Kinda feelin' sorry for ya Omi-kun."

Atsumu then quickly retracts his hand and faces Hoshiumi with a grin. "That means Omi-kun's out of the competition!"

"But he wasn't part of it in the first place since he's never seen Hinata like that?"

Atsumu shrugs. "Our win, his loss."

They walk away, with Hoshiumi still sending Sakusa looks of pity. He glares at the backs of the retreating figures. What the hell is so special about Hinata's serious face?

-

"What do you mean you have never seen Hinata Shouyou's serious face before?"

Sakusa should have expected this. With Atsumu's loud mouth and unending desire to one-up Sakusa in everything and the fact that Hoshiumi practically announces everything he says, Ushijima hearing about it is highly probable.

What Sakusa did not expect is that Ushijima had somehow looked offended when he had confronted Sakusa.

"Waka-kun had seen it too!" Atsumu gleefully says and looks at Sakusa with a smirk.

Sakusa glares at him and faces Ushijima. "Is there a problem about that Wakatoshi-kun?"

"Yes there is." Ushijima crosses his arms. "I was once an enemy on the court but you, a teammate of Hinata Shouyou's, have not yet seen that?" He narrows his eyes on Sakusa. "Seems like irresponsibility to me."

Sakusa's eyebrows twitch in annoyance. One thing Sakusa had prided himself was his responsibility. He had done everything correctly and properly but now he is being accused of the opposite?

Atsumu and Hoshiumi cackle behind Ushijima. "See even Ushijima thinks that it's strange!" Hoshiumi points out.

Sakusa clicks his tongue. "What is so special about serious Hinata anyway?"

The three look at him like he had just grown another head. "That's a dumb question Sakusa." Ushijima says.

Hoshiumi nods, agreeing with Ushijima's statement. "Everything Sakusa. Everything."

Atsumu nods, slinging an arm around Hoshiumi. "Ya really missin' out on a lot."

Sakusa frowns at this. "I'm not missing out on anything, you guys are stupid for even thinking that one look is so special."

-

According to Gao, Sakusa's stupid.

Sakusa’s dumbfounded when Gao says that. Kind of regretting the fact that he had joined them in eating instead of Hinata and the others. But two of those others, Atsumu and Hoshiumi, are being annoying right now. Also regretting the fact of sharing his story when Hyakuzawa asked how his day was going.

Gao receives an elbow nudge from Hyakuzawa and immediately retracts his statement. "It's not that I'm saying you're stupid Sakusa-san but like the action uh I mean you not knowing that Hinata's serious look is special is the stupid thing!"

Sakusa frowns and Hyakuzawa sighs. "Sakusa-san, he means well. But honestly though how come you have never seen Hinata's serious look before?"

"That's what I want to know too."

Gao closes his eyes for a second then snaps his fingers and faces Sakusa. "Have you ever played against him before?"

"Yes, we are teammates it's a given that I've played against him before."

Gao shakes his head. "A match where something's at stake. Like where the both of you have something to lose or prove."

Hyakuzawa nods. "He's determined in every single one of his matches but if you're not at the opposing side it's kind of hard to see."

Sakusa blinks. So the serious look is actually a thing?

"The first time I saw it, I felt shivers. It was like he was actually looking through your soul." Gao explains.

"It's not exactly a bad thing though. I mean everything about Hinata kind of draws everyone in but that look certainly takes the cake." Hyakuzawa adds.

"Don't tease Sakusa so much! It's already sad that he hasn't seen it yet!"

What the fuck? He's here again?

Hoshiumi looks at Sakusa pitifully, both his hands resting on Gao and Hyakuzawa's shoulders in attempt to stop them from speaking further.

Hyakuzawa looks at him questioningly. "Aren't you the one who's doing that Hoshiumi-san?"

Hoshiumi gasps while Gao snickers. "Sakusa! Don't mind those! I only have good intentions I swear!"

Sakusa scrunches his nose in disgust and stands up. "Ew."

"Goodluck on finding out about that look Sakusa-san." Hyakuzawa says before Sakusa leaves.

The noise from Gao’s and Hoshiumi's bickering fades away as Sakusa delves into deep thought. Why does this topic keep coming up? And why is he so irritated about it anyway?

Sakusa clicks his tongue. It's not like he's the only one who hasn't seen it. From what he remembers, only those who have played against Hinata have seen it.

So based on that pattern, he and Komori haven't seen it either.

-

Sakusa, in hopes of escaping some loud idiots, joins Komori and Yaku for practice. But despite his efforts, he couldn’t shake off the topic that had started this whole thing. Honestly, he could only blame himself, why did he ever think that Komori would be sympathetic?

"Hinata's serious look?" Komori looks at his water bottle for a second and faces him with a smile. "Yeah I've seen it already, right Yaku-san?"

Yaku nods and smirks. "I've heard from Miya that you haven't seen it yet. Such a shame."

Sakusa looks at them in annoyance. The one time Yaku and Atsumu get along is about Hinata? Scratch that, he shouldn't even question this. Of course they'll get along when it's Hinata.

Wait, onto more pressing matters, when did Komori even get to see it? As far as he knows Hinata had never even played against Komori or his team for that matter. Not even once.

Sakusa narrows his eyes on Komori in suspicion. The latter chuckles, putting his water bottle down. "Yaku-san and I were practicing with him the other day. He's practicing jump floaters while we practice our receives."

Yaku cuts in. "The thing is Hinata never got one through. Motoya and I kept receiving everything easily. So I suggested that we took a break."

Sakusa nods, urging them to continue. Komori snickers at this while Yaku's smirk grows wider. "Hinata didn't want to take a break so this guy," Yaku points his thumb towards Komori who chuckles nervously. "went ahead and said that Hinata wasn't going to get any serve through today and that we should just rest for the day."

Komori then looks at Sakusa seriously. "And then he looks straight at me, into my eyes Sakusa! I had to take a step back but I was still frozen in spot! Then he says with a blank face with dark aura and all 'Komori-san, I'll get one through.' And then a few more serves here and there, he finally got one in!"

"Why do you look so excited?" Sakusa asks, eyes narrowing again.

Komori's eyes widen and Yaku laughs. "That's normal though. Once you've gotten over the shock, you can't help but be attracted to Hinata."

Attracted? "Komori, you're attracted to Hinata?"

Komori panics. "N-no! It's not like that! I think drawn to him is the correct term! Or rather, you just can't help but to support him in anyway you can." Komori smiles fondly.

Yaku nods and does the same. "Yeah that's why the competition isn't really a competition. It's more like a club itself."

Competition? Didn't Miya and Hoshiumi say something about that? And club?

Komori faces Yaku. "Oh? So more like a Hinata Shouyou Appreciation Club!"

Yaku nods and looks at Sakusa. "You probably wouldn't understand anyway." Yaku looks at him with mock pity.

What the fuck? If you separate Atsumu and Yaku, they're basically the same person.

"I honestly don't care if I understand it or not." Lie. "It's just that Miya and the others are being annoying asses about it."

"Uh huh." Yaku deadpans while Komori snickers.

"So what do you plan on doing about it?" Komori asks.

"Huh?" Sakusa furrows his eyebrows. "What's there to do? It's not that important or anything, I'm not going to waste my time on that."

-

Kageyama looks at him in confusion. "What's wrong with Hinata's serious look? It's very useful, it boosts team morale."

Sakusa wonders why he even approached Kageyama for this. Yes, he may have been the one who Hinata knows the longest. Yes, he may have also been the one who's most exposed to what they call Hinata's serious look. But Sakusa should have expected Kageyama in being indifferent about it.

"Yes but it's starting to become a bother."

Kageyama's eyebrows shoot up and leans toward Sakusa. "What?! You're actually annoyed by it? Doesn't it want to make you strive harder?!"

Sakusa quickly widens the distance between them and glares.

"Hinata's serious look, makes other people work harder and also it makes them uhhh... admire him." Kageyama grimaces at the last part.

Sakusa quirks his eyebrow. "Others? So you don't admire him?"

Kageyama scowls. "That dumbass? He hasn't even surpassed me yet."

"Ah... I see."

"Plus, I'm talking about a different kind of admire. Something that dumbass wouldn't even notice." Kageyama says, spinning the volleyball in his hands.

"Oh." Sakusa says, unsure how to respond.

"Why are you even asking me about this?"

"Because it's starting to be a bother." Sakusa quickly says.

"Huh? Sure." Kageyama says, looking at him skeptically. "So why did you even say that about Hinata's serious look? Is what Atsumu-san said true?"

Sakusa clicks his tongue. Of course, Atsumu would spread that around but he pulled Kageyama in it. Sakusa nods.

"Ah... so that's why." Kageyama mutters.

Sakusa swallows his pride, preparing himself to ask the question he came here for. "How do people even see it?"

"It's something he does when you underestimate him or when someone challenges him." Kageyama says, shrugging his shoulders.

Sakusa had never once underestimated Hinata, once the two of them became acquainted. He had his doubts about Hinata's self-care but the orange head had just proved him wrong.

"If you want to see it, Iwaisumi-san and Bokuto-san are practicing with him right now." Kageyama says, bouncing the ball on the floor.

Sakusa nods and turns on his heel.

-

"Oh Sakusa? Want to join them?" Iwaizumi offers.

"Hey Hey Hey Omi-omi!" Bokuto cheerily greets.

"Omi-san!" Hinata waves, smiling at Sakusa. But then frowns. "We just took a break though."

"It's fine Hinata." Sakusa reassures, a small smile ghosting his lips that's hidden by his face mask.

Iwaizumi's phone rings, preventing the conversation to continue any longer. He pulls out his phone and frowns immediately.

"Is that Oikawa-san?!" Hinata asks, standing up immediately.

Oikawa? Oikawa Tooru, setter of CA San Juan?

Iwaizumi nods and answers the phone.

"What do you want shittykawa?" Iwaizumi sighs. "What do you want with him? I swear if you do anything stupid-"

Iwaizumi takes a glance at Hinata, who's beaming patiently at him. "Fine." He hands Hinata the phone who thanks him immediately.

"Oikawa-senpai!" Hinata happily greets. "Eh?! Really?! You finally got approved?!"

There's a sudden shift in atmosphere, everything's tense. Out of the corner of Sakusa's eyes he sees Bokuto and Iwaizumi visibly stiffen up.

"I'm looking forward to it." Hinata answers through the phone, his face serious but his lips curve into a small smirk. Sakusa feels frozen in his spot.

Is that Hinata's serious look? Well, whatever that was it wasn't directed at any of them. But it clearly affected every single one of them.

Everything calms down after a moment or so when Hinata smiles. "Bye Oikawa-san, I'll be returning this to Iwaizumi-san now!" Hinata hands the phone over to Iwaizumi who accepts it almost immediately.

He mutters a thanks to Hinata before going to the other side of the court to presumably bicker with him.

Hinata's smile hasn't vanished since. "What got you so happy huh Hinata?" Bokuto ruffles his hair.

"Oikawa's finally an Argentinian!" Hinata happily says. "This means we can finally play against each other in the Olympics!"

"Why didn't he just play for Japan then?" Sakusa asks.

Hinata tilts his head. "Uh I really don't know but I think because he likes his team already and believes that he'd win with them!" He then smiles. "Plus, it's more fun this way!"

Sakusa's heart stutters. Is this because of the look he had seen earlier?

"Omi-san! Come on let's practice!" Hinata says before running off to the other side of the court.

"Tsum Tsum said it's your first time." Bokuto says beside Sakusa.

"Yeah." Sakusa replies, too confused and shocked to be annoyed by Atsumu's loudmouth again.

"So what did you think?!" Bokuto asks excitedly.

Sakusa's nose scrunches. "I don't understand."

Bokuto tilts his head in confusion. "What's there to understand?"

"I don't know..." Sakusa trails off but suddenly remembers something. "Hey Bokuto, what's the deal with this competition?"

Bokuto's eyes widen. "Keiji told me not to meddle..."

Sakusa swallows his pride once again. "Please."

Bokuto's wary face morphs into a proud grin. "Well since Omi-omi asked so nicely." Bokuto leans towards Sakusa, and mock whispers. "You see Hinata's serious look does many things. His smile makes your heart want to explode but when he looks at you like that you want to drop onto your knees. Then when it's over you can't forget about it, you can't forget about him."

"I asked about the competition Bokuto." Sakusa says, although he can't deny that what Bokuto had said was the truth.

"I was getting to that part!" Bokuto says. "But since almost everyone had already seen it, almost everyone too was interested in Hinata."

Bokuto then jabs his thumb against his chest. "Not me though! Akaashi Keiji for life!"

Sakusa stares at him blankly. "Bokuto."

"Okay okay, so like me not everybody wants that sunshine incarnate's heart. There's Kageyama who's just his best friend. And some others who just wants him to be happy. Although the rest kinda do like him, but I'm pretty sure that they'd be happy as long as Hinata is happy." Bokuto nods, agreeing with his own statement. "And they'd definitely get rid of anyone who makes him sad."

Bokuto's smile didn't change, even at the last statement. It should be scary, creepy even. But honestly, Sakusa agrees. Who would even dare to hurt Hinata Shouyou when he's the kindest and most amazing human to ever walk the Earth?

Sakusa blinks. What? Since when did he think that way of Hinata? Why was he even putting effort in this whole damn thing? As far as he knows, pining after Hinata Shouyou was long done ever since he quit the Jackals and joined the Brazilian League. So why is everything resurfacing now? Not when he'd hid it so well. Not when he thought that he'd thrown it away already.

"Omi-san! Bokuto-san! I thought we were going to practice!" Hinata calls out from across the court.

Sakusa looks at him, trying to understand his existence. How can a human be such an angel and a demon at the same time?

Bokuto eyes him and sighs. "Still can't understand?"

Sakusa shakes his head, gaze still focused on the ethereal being called Hinata Shouyou.

"Hinata come here for a sec!" Bokuto says, Hinata happily complying.

"Yes Bokuto-san?"

"Omi omi wanted to ask you something!" Bokuto loudly announces before running off.

This owl haired bastard. Why did he even trust him?

Hinata looks at Sakusa expectantly.

Well, here goes nothing. "I don't understand."

Nice choice of words Sakusa.

"Don't understand what?"

"You."

"ME?!" Hinata's eyes widen.

"No, not you. You're serious face."

"Huh? What serious face?" Hinata tilts his head in confusion.

"But I'm always serious Sakusa-san." Hinata pouts. "You don’t think I’m serious?"

Sakusa panics for a moment. He knows Hinata is serious, he gives his 100% for everything that he does. But if he says that he isn't, he could possibly see the look again and-

Hinata takes Sakusa's silence as a yes.

The atmosphere tenses yet again but instead of his smirk he looks at Sakusa with a frown. "I did not fly all the way to Brazil, twice, just to play around Omi-san."

Sakusa gulps. "T-that's the one." Sakusa forces out.

Everything around them calms immediately and Hinata laughs.

This is not a good combination. From Hinata's serious look then quickly followed by Hinata's adorable laugh. This is a knockout people.

"Oh that? I wouldn't say it's a serious look Omi-san." Hinata puts his hand on his chin to think. "More like uh... Intimidating. I don't know."

"Oh... I see." The power this man holds over Sakusa Kiyoomi isn't fair.

"Why'd you even want to see it Omi-san?"

"Because the others were being assholes."

"Eh?! Why?"

Sakusa then decides to keep everything for himself. "Don't worry they're usually like that." He gently ruffles the orange head's hair.

When Hinata smiles as he does this, Sakusa decides to fuck it. He isn't going to waste all those years of pining (even though it just resurfaced) now.

"I think you're very serious Hinata." Sakusa cups his cheek with one hand. "You're also so brave and so kind, that it's kinda hard to imagine why someone like you even exists in this world."

Hinata blushes at Sakusa's words and touch. "O-Omi-san?"

"Hinata, I like you." Sakusa says and with his other hand, he removes his face mask revealing a fond smile. "Even before I saw that serio- I mean intimidating look of yours, I like you. For the past few years or so."

Hinata's eyes widen at the confession but he doesn't reject it like Sakusa thought he would, instead Hinata smiles brightly. "I like you too Omi-san! For the past few years or so too!"

Sakusa's smile widens and in the back of his mind he's relieved that nobody except Hinata had to witness this.

"So uhh are we dating now?" Hinata says, hope clear in his eyes.

"Yeah. Unless you don't want to?" Sakusa quirks his eyebrow up.

"No!" Hinata quickly replies. "I want to, uhh can I hug you Omi-san?"

Sakusa nods and he's immediately greeted with the warmth from the human sun. He could get used to this.

Bonus Scene:

“We did it guys.”

Atsumu laughs victoriously. “If it weren’t for us,” Atsumu gestures to Hoshiumi and himself. “That prickly urchin wouldn’t have done something.” Hoshiumi nods enthusiastically, agreeing with the statement.

Yaku rolls his eyes. “I hate to admit it, but they do deserve some credit.”

“This is a rare sight, Yaku-san praising Atsumu-san.” Gao whispers to Hyakuzawa, who nods in agreement.

Komori laughs, hearing the supposed secret conversation. “They did start the whole thing though, but all of us did a great job!”

“Anything to help my number one disciple!” Bokuto yells out enthusiastically.

Kageyama sighs. “Yeah, that dumbass kinda deserves this too.”

“But who was it that said jealousy would work?” Ushijima asks. “It seems that Sakusa did not falter based on Bokuto’s part.”

Bokuto nods. “Yeah! If anything, he seemed that he just wanted to make Hinata happy too!”

Atsumu and Hoshiumi look away while Yaku snickers.

“Hey now, no need to blame others.” Komori says. “The important thing is we successfully gave Sakusa a push!”

Iwaizumi sighs. “Now that you guys accomplished your goal can we please stop these secret meetings already?”

“No we can’t!” Hoshiumi protests. “The Hinata Shouyou Appreciation Club aka Sakusa Please Stop Pining After the Sunshine Incarnate must remain standing!”

“I wouldn’t call myself a sunshine incarnate though.” Hinata laughs with a glaring Sakusa behind him.

_Oh shit_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fic! The bonus scene was so rushed aaaaaaaaa Well anyways, thank you for reading! I'm sorry if the fic is not up to your standards :(( i still love you guys for managing to read it until the end. I promise to practice til I get better tho! Kudos and comments are much appreciated!
> 
> The Couple Things Series will feature OsaHina next too!!


End file.
